Such Green Eyes
by Insprizon
Summary: But those eyes...those beautiful green eyes, I hate them so. But yet, they are worth more than a million souls to me. AU


**A oneshot i had my mind on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters**.

* * *

Her vibrant colors are all I can see in the forest. Well, the only thing I notice.

Her hair is slapping the air with a sigh, no longer still and feeble she is. Her white dress swings through the air in tune with her body, not stopping for a moment to breathe, afraid it won't last. Her innocent eyes are closed, but her feet work the ground in the playful manner.

She is spinning.

A melody fills the air, soft but playful, obvious but hidden. Its telling me her dreams, and never does it linger. Its warming her skin like a cure, sending shivers down my spine in silent regret. The leaves dance to the sound, whirling in sync with her motions and the wind joins her voice in a whistled peace.

She is laughing.

But no longer does she.

The sound is gone with a hush from the trees, but a smile stands in its place. Her face is at peace, and for once, it looks like she is free. Free from the sorrow, agony and torture.

But, as her eyes open, I realize I am wrong.

Her eyes are too much to bear; a season old man who curses the lands would hush in pity under her stare. So much they tell, and so little they cry. A strong trait, I know only from experience. But those eyes…Those beautiful green eyes, I hate them so.

But yet, they are worth more than a millions souls to me.

And yet, it is over.

No longer shall I see her twirl in frivolous wonder, nor laugh a wonderful song. Her smile is gone, what is left are stiff lips. Her skin is no longer alive and vibrant, disappearing with her breath.

The sickness has spread, and has come to take her soul and those wonderful eyes.

First went her sight. Oh how sad she was. No longer did she laugh, but smile she did. She smiled a thousand tears, wept by the world.

But to continue to live was her goal, an impossible door to reach. Like trying to fly, she had said with a smile. Not once did she try to end her life, for then her mother's death would have been in vain, and Sakura was not one to let down another, I thought with a memory on the tips of my fingers.

The first time we made love, I had thought that only the heavens and beyond had known what true bliss really was. But Sakura, from the almost hidden freckles on her collarbone to the bony appendages of her feet, was _my _true bliss.

"Sasuke," never did she shout my name, but only in a whisper, so silent you were desperate to hear but so clear her voice still rung in my head.

Her moans composed our movements, moving faster, harder within her, blending and bonding with desperation and love. Not a moment was awkward, no matter how unexperienced we both were, all actions were repeated with accuracy. Not once did she cry to stop, but as the rare droplets slithered from her eyes, my grinding had become more rushed and desperate.

That moment was our peace. It was our freedom from the hard branches of the tree of reality. Her kisses were my cure, and our touches soothed the pain.

How much I craved for it to never end. For us to lie in those dirtied sheets forever, and to fall asleep knowing the other was close.

But the time had finally come, where the remaining bits of her soul had started on its journey to everlasting peace.

Oh, so many times have I wanted to cry. But no longer can I. My final tears have dried years ago, and with a painful thought I wished I hadn't been so carefree.

I wish I never met Sakura. The pain of Naruto dying had slapped my knee, but of her… No longer can I sleep. My food is no longer full of taste. Too much do I think of death, and my solution relies in the palm of my hand.

The sky is lit up with colors tonight, the evening long gone and a busy festival on its way beyond my apartment window. My eyes glance at a happy child beside a booth and I turn away quickly, her eyes to emerald for my taste. But, I think with a smile, tonight I shall see her again. The metal object in my hand is my key to paradise, my pill for peace. Pain will no longer be alive, his pure hold on me shall wither as I see her eyes once again, and the demon of sorrow will rot in the land of the living.

But no, I am living in a curse and a promise.

I shall live in her place, she had said to me one day, while we lay in the sheets in silent glee. Her eyes were serious, and not once did I interrupt in anger, for we both knew the future of her death.

So, the gun is locked in my drawer now, and I am putting the key on its home around my neck. For a brief second, I felt a wet substance on my cheek, but it is just my imagination. Soon I will die, I feel my end is coming near. Soon is years from now, I think with a bitter smile. But I shall live with her soul beside me, guiding me through the dark forests of sorrow and dark knowledge of the world.

My light shall be her eyes. Oh, those eyes.

Never shall I forget those eyes. They were the first to tell me that she had love me, years before her lips could utter the words. They whispered to me about her past, and the disease that had become her noose. But oh, how those yes have never lied, never in a tight situation. Those eyes are her heart.

_And with that, I loved her._

_Such green eyes._

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
